He's my crush
by ninjasever
Summary: Deckerd X Drill Boy, later Deckerd X Duke. Drill Boy's in love again, with Deckerd, but he can't find the courage to tell him. His problems get worse when Duke arrives. Rated M For Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 1: I like him**

 **Note: This after Mine Fairy**

 **Deckerd X Drill Boy, becuase I think they look cute and later on Deckerd X Duke. I hope you guys like it please review. Rated M for later chapters.**

 **This chapter pretty sort sorry.**

"Let's go. They're waiting for us." Deckerd said. Drill Boy looked into his optics, his soft smile. He fell in love with Fay, but now he saw those optics. He was in love again, and this time he wouldn't go away. Drill Boy nodded, he walked all the way to base with Deckerd. He got repairs and everything. Drill Boy started acting strange, around Deckerd. His brother started noticing. "Drill Boy.." Deckerd said. Drill Boy jumped back and sat back in his chair. "Sup, Deckerd." Drill Boy said trying to said cool. Power Joe, Dumpson, and McCrane looked up from what their doing. "I broke my pen, can I use yours for a bit?" Deckerd asked. Drill Boy reached for his pen. He gave it to Deckerd. "Thank you." Deckerd walked off. Drill Boy saw his brothers give him a look. "What?" the younger said. "Someone got's a crush." McCrane cooed. Gunmax over heard, he moved his chair. "Who's gots a crush?" the biker asked. Drill Boy jumped up. "C-crush, me, you guys joking." Drill Boy struggled to stay calm. Gunmax poked his chest. "You have a crush, you have a crush." he chanted. Drill Boy pushed his servo away. Power Joe laughed. "Hey, Deckerd, Drill Boy's gotta-" Power Joe got cut off by Drill Boy who covered his mouth. "What is ir?" Deckerd looked up. Drill Boy laughed nervously. "Ha, ha, oh nothing, Power Joe just being a huge pain in aft." Drill Boy said. Deckerd nodded. Drill Boy pulled Power Joe up. "All of you outside, now, now, now." Drill Boy pushed everyone out of room. Gunmax crossed his arms. "Alright, Drill Boy, time to **spill the beans**." Gunmax said. Drill Boy growled and gripped his helm. "Alright, alright!" Drill Boy shouted. "I like Deckerd." Power Joe coughed. Drill Boy hissed lowly. "I have a crush on Deckerd." Drill Boy growled. Power Joe tried to walk back into the room, the younger mech stopped him. "But you can't tell him!" McCrane sighed. "Okay, okay, we won't tell." McCrane said. Drill Boy blocked the door. "You guys promise, promise me you won't." Drill Boy begged. They all looked at each other. "We promise." they said. Gunmax patted his shoulder. " **Now** , get out of the way." the biker said. The drill tank walked in the room. He kept acting strange around Deckerd, but still trying to stay calm.


	2. Chapter 2

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 2: I want the program**

Deckerd walked around the base looking for Drill Boy. He hadn't turned in his paperwork, Deckerd growled lowly. He proably didn't even do it. "McCrane where's Drill Boy?" he asked. McCrane shrugged. "Cheek his room." the older brother said. Deckerd nodded and walked to Drill Boy's room. He knocked on the door. "Go away." a voice said. Deckerd hissed. "Drill Boy! Unlock the door!" he yelled. The young mech unlocked it and went back to the berth, he was to tired to try and figure who was at the door. Deckerd walked on to see Drill Boy who was half asleep. "Hey!" he shouted. Drill Boy growled lowly. He didn't like anyone waking him up from his nap, even that someone was Deckerd. "I'm sleeping, what is it?" he snapped. Deckerd put his servos on his hips. "Your paperwork, now, where is it?" the blue mech asked. Drill Boy shrugged and rolled on the berth. "I'll do it later." Drill Boy hissed. Deckerd growled and pulled the young mech out of the berth. "Your paperwork." he hissed. Drill Boy stared at the mech standing over him. "I..I...I haven't finished it..." he said. Deckerd pulled him to his feet. "Go do it." Deckerd said. Drill Boy nodded.

Yuuta was at family trip making Deckerd grumpy. Gunmax and Deckerd were chatting, Drill Boy was in there to be safe. Gunmax gave Deckerd a bottle and left. Drill Boy got distracted every time he tried to do his paperwork, so Deckerd was forced to watch him. It gave a reason for Drill Boy to be with Deckerd. Deckerd was drinking the bottle. Drill Boy was confused about this program report. "Hey Deckerd, what's this?" he asked. Deckerd came over. "A program that we got, well everyone but you." Deckerd said. Drill Boy growled. "Why only you guys?" he hissed. Deckerd rolled his optics. "Your too young." Deckerd said. Drill Boy stood up. "I'm not too young!" he yelled. Deckerd pushed him back into his seat. "Okay, whatever." Deckerd grabbed the paper. "You don't need to do this one." Deckerd put the paper on his desk. Drill Boy growled lowly. Deckerd left the room to get something, Drill Boy grabbed the paper, he read it. "S-sex?" he said. Drill Boy rubbed his helm, could that help Deckerd like him back. Drill Boy did his paperwork and went to ask his brothers about this sex thing.

His brother were speechless. Drill Boy growled. "How come I don't have it?" Drill Boy snapped. "Your too young." Power Joe said. The younger brother growled. "You just have to wait a few years." Dumpson said. Gunmax shrugged. "We're robots age dosen't madder." the biker said. "Not helping!" the older brother shouted. Drill Boy hissed. "I want it!" he yelled. McCrane gripped his shot gun as his brother whined like a little baby. "I want, I want!" he yelled. "Okay! Fine, fine." the crane said. Drill Boy hugged McCrane. "McCrane!" the other two shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 3: A little Help?**

It's been three days since the new program was given to Drill Boy. After everyone's night shift they'd stay up until they were tired. Since Yuuta was on a family trip so Deckerd could join them. Drill Boy never got drunk unlike everyone else mostly. Deckerd sat there with his arm crossed. Gunmax nudged Drill Boy forward. "Go talk to him." Gunmax said. Drill Boy bite his lip. The drill tank walked over to Deckerd, he sat on his desk. "Deckerd, you okay?" the young mech asked. Deckerd shrugged. "You miss Yuuta huh?" Drill Boy said. The cop car nodded. "Yup...a little bit." the blue mech said. Drill Boy frowned. "Oh..." he drill tank couldn't think of anything else to say. Deckerd looked as good. He was so handsome. Drill Boy's optics scanned him. Deckerd noticed this. "Are you okay?" the blue mech asked. Drill Boy jumped a bit. "Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine." The orange mech said. "Y-you know, you always have us." Deckerd looked up. "Yes, I know. You guys are my friends." Deckerd said. "I'm just worried about Yuuta." Drill Boy tapped his leg. "I'm sure he's fine, I'm sure he's thinking about you too." Drill Boy smiled. Deckerd smiled back. "I should get some rest." The cop car left. Drill Boy also felt tired or did he feel dizzy, maybe both. He didn't know what he felt.

Gunmax sighed. "He's needs help." the biker said. McCrane crossed his arms and glared at the mech. "We can't tell Deckerd, we made a promise to Drill Boy." McCrane reminded him. The biker laughed. "I ain't gonna tell him, I'm just gonna help the kid out." Gunmax said, he sat down, he grabbed a paper and pen. "What yah doing?" Dumpson asked. "Love letter." Gunmax chripped. McCrane smirked. "I see what you're doing." McCrane said. The other two grinned. They had to think like Drill Boy, to make the letter prefect.

Shadowmaru jumped down from the ceiling, he saw a note on Deckerd's desk. "Eh, what's this?" the ninja grabbed the note. He read it, he couldn't believe it.

 **I hope you liked it**


	4. Chapter 4

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 4: Drunk**

Shadowmaru dashed through the halls. "Deckerd! Deckerd!" he yelled. Deckerd opened his door. "Shadowmaru, what's the madder?" the cop car looked tired. Shadowmaru panted slightly. "I found this letter, for you." Shadowmaru gave him the letter . "I will read it later" Deckerd said before shutting the door. Deckerd never read the letter, he was too worried about Yuuta. Gunmax thought he needed to bring it up a level.

McCrane banged him on the helm. "We can't tell Deckerd that Drill Boy likes him, he'll surely kill us." The crane said. The Biker put his servos on his hips. "Then think of something, because I don't think he's gonna read it soon." Gunmax said. Power Joe was watching a human movie at the time and good thing he was. "I got it!" he yelled. Dumpson grumbled slightly. "I said we just let time do it's thing we shouldn't metal in like this." the red mech said. Gunmax waved a finger. "For all we know, Drill Boy is running out of **time** , what if their making a new robot." Gunmax snapped. Dumpson grumbled. "We don't know-" he was cut off by Gunmax he grunted. "What if Deckerd falls in love with that one, eh? We gotta help the kid out...because we all know he's not gonna tell anytime soon." McCrane agreed. "Power Joe, what do you have in mind?" McCrane crossed his arms. "It better be good too." Dumpson sighed heavily. It was true, Drill Boy wasn't gonna tell him, besides, he can't even speak right when Deckerd talks to him.

They came up wth a plan to get Deckerd drunk, maybe that will give Drill Boy the wake up call. Deckerd came in after his night shift. "Yo, portal boy, have a drink." Gunmax gave him some oil. Deckerd was hungry and grabbed it. He sat down at his desk. Drill Boy was chatting with Power Joe and Dumpson. Meanwhile McCrane was talking to Gunmax. Deckerd drank the oil and felt dizzy after a couple. Everyone left, everyone but Drill Boy. The drill tank noticed Deckerd's strange...er...behavior. He knew Deckerd very well, he may spy on him every...now and then. Drill Boy poked Deckerd. "Uh, Deckerd...you okay?" Drill Boy asked. The cop car didn't answer for quite a bit. "I think Gunmax pulled another prank on me." Deckerd finally said. The blue mech tired to stand but stumbled. "H-here, let me help you." the drill tank grabbed Deckerd's arm. The blue mech nodded. "Thank you Drill Boy."

Drill Boy helped Deckerd to his room but he kept acting stranger and stranger it was taking longer to get him to his own berth room. "D-Deckerd what are you doing?" Drill Boy gasped when the blue mech warpped his arms around his waist. Drill Boy was redder then Dumpson, he swore he was. The drill tank quickly got out of Deckerd grip. "Okay, you need to sleep." Drill Boy pushed Deckerd acrossed the hall. Deckerd laughed like an insane person. "Hey, hey what's the rush." the drunk mech grabbed Drill Boy's arm very tightly holdng Drill Boy closed to him. The orange mech yelped. He knew his face redder than Dumpson he knew it. His cooling fans kicked in to calm him down, his face was so hot he thought that it melt off. "Awh, your so cute when you blush." Deckerd cooed. _Gunmax what did you do?_ Drill Boy thought. Deckerd snapped him out of his thought when he stroked his cheek. The young mech got away again. "Deckerd, you need to get to your berth and rest." Drill Boy shoved him through the halls. He hoped no one would wake up. Deckerd was yelling random stuff.

Drill Boy groaned when Deckerd decided to sit down in the middle of the hallway, for the third time! "Deckerd! My brothers will get worried, it's already four in the morning, now get off your lazy aft." Drill Boy ponted. The orange mech tried to get him to move but Deckerd wouldn't move an inch. Deckerd gripped onto his shoulders and pulled him down. "Deckerd!" Drill Boy yelled. Drill Boy was in Deckerd's lap. Drill Boy got hot again. He thought he was dreaming. Deckerd laughed he stroked Drill Boy's ball. "You're adoreable Drill Boy." Deckerd purred. Drill Boy blushed brightly. Deckerd grabbed the younger's neck and yanked him down. Drill Boy cried out. Drill Boy felt his wings being played with. He jumped off the mech. As much as he enjoyed it, they were in public. He pushed Deckerd down the halls and into his room. He shut the door and run to his room. He fell on his berth. His AI was still stunned by the kiss. He panted heavily.

Drill Boy was doing his paperwork when Deckerd tapped his shoulder. "Drill Boy." the mech said. Drill Boy nearly jumped out of his seat. "Agh, D-Deckerd, s-sup?" Drill Boy tried to stay calm. His optics however were scanning Deckerd's body. Deckerd rubbed the back of his helm. "Look, I was drunk last night, I had no idea what I was doing." Deckerd said smiling with full of gulit. "If your going to blame someone, blame the Gunmax." Drill Boy grumbled. Deckerd nodded. "So, I would just like to forget about the whole thing." Deckerd said. Drill Boy nodded. "Clear." he chripped. Gunmax winked. Drill Boy spent the rest of the day staring at Deckerd. He pictured himself sitting in Deckerd's lap.

 **I hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 5: Hate being alone**

Drill Boy laid on the berth, Gunmax was reason Deckerd was acting like he was. Drill Boy shifted in the berth. He hated to be alone some nights, he used to sleep with his brothers but, Power Joe and Shadowmaru got together, McCrane was never there for some reason, and Dumpson was always video chatting with his human girlfriend, ick. He couldn't sleep. Drill Boy creeped out of the berth and went to get a drink. He went to bed early but he wasn't tired anymore. He walked down the halls. He could everyone laughing, and chatting. When McCrane saw him he frowned. "Drill Boy did we wake you?" he asked. Drill Boy shook his helm. "Couldn't sleep." he answered. Deckerd shrugged was chatting with Gunmax. Gunmax seemed extremely proud of himself. "What's he so proud about?" Drill Boy asked. The crane shrugged and smiled softly. Deckerd saw Drill Boy sitting in his chair he could barely hold his helm up. He sighed.

"Drill Boy, you okay?" the cop car took a step towards him, the young mech nodded and rested his helm on the desk. McCrane sighed. "There's some nights where he's fine being alone and there's nights like this." the older brother explained. Deckerd grumbled slightly. Drill Boy wasn't going bed anytime soon. "Drill Boy, come on, you're tired." Deckerd shook him trying to get him on his feet. "I'm not tired." the young mech groaned. "I'm going to play soccer." the young mech walked off. Deckerd crossed his arms. "He never listens." he huffed.

Drill Boy was gone for an hour or two. Everyone went to go find him. He better not be passed out on the street for his sake. Deckerd drove around, he was already in a grumpy mood. He grumbled slightly. It was dark pitch black, it was perfect cover for a brightly colored bot. No sign of Drill Boy, whatsoever. Deckerd growled. He didn't want to be here all night, he wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep. He finally saw Drill Boy sitting under a tree. He transformed and walked over, Drill Boy was awake, or forcing himself to be awake. Deckerd grabbed his arm. Drill Boy was too tired to fight back. Deckerd picked him up and carried Drill Boy back base. "I found him, I'll meet you guys there." Deckerd contacted the rest. Drill Boy yawned. Deckerd sighed. "hey, Deckerd, what were you and Gunmax talking about?" Drill Boy asked. The blue mech sighed. "Nothing important." he answered. Drill Boy rested his helm on Deckerd's chest. He could hear Deckerd's gears rumble. It was like a song to Drill Boy becuase he made him fall asleep. Deckerd smiled. He made it to base and McCrane quickly took his brother to his berth room. "Oh and Deckerd." Gunmax said. The cop car groaned. "What?" Deckerd growled. McCrane, Power Joe, and Dumpson started to get worried.

"Good night."

Deckerd waved his servo as he walked off. "Gunmax!" the build team snapped. Gunmax crossed his arms. " What? You really thought I was gonna tell him?" Gunmax laughed. Shadowmaru jumped down far the roof. "Tell him what?" the ninja asked. Power Joe yelped and turned around. "Drill Boy will tell you in the morning," Power Joe said. Shadowmaru nodded. "But why him?" the ninja asked. "Becuase we are tired and it's his choice." Dumpson answered and walked off.

 **Gunmax is being tease. XD I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 6: Love Story**

 **There's a Hint GunmaxXMcCrane and PowerJoeXShadowmaru. This is where the DukeXDeckerd starts**

After Deckerd was fixed and got hsis memory back, Drill Boy smiled widely. Deckerd was getting alone with Duke very well. Drill Boy was started to get Jealous. The build team started to noticed. Duke would always help take Yuuta home, Drill Boy grumbled lowly. Deckerd and him were chatting. His brothers were also annoyed with this Duke. Regina and Yuuta were also hanging out. Drill Boy was ruined. He was too late. Deckerd was already showing signs of liking Duke. He slammed his helm on his berth. It was hopeless. Drill Boy rolled over. He sighed slightly. He couldn't sleep. He didn't sleep for days. Drill Boy walked out of his room, he sat in McCrane's lap. McCrane stroked his back. "What's wrong with him?" Regina asked. "He has not been recharging." Deckerd and Duke looked the other members who clearly knew what was going on. "He's just upset..." Shadowmaru answered. Drill Boy stay quiet. "About what?' Yuuta asked. He thought of everyone as family, Drill Boy being sad made him sad. McCrane looked at his brother. He put up his servo. "Give us a minute." McCrane said. He pushed Drill Boy gently off him. Duke and Deckerd watched the other leave. Power Joe had to drag Drill Boy out of the room.

It was more than a minute. Duke and Deckerd were doing paperwork. Deckerd clicked his pen against the desk. Duke tried to ignore it. Regina clutched the book she was holding, Yuuta was covered his ears. Deckerd clicked it faster. "Deckerd!" Duke reached over and gripped his servo. "Stop, making that noise." Deckerd chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I'm worriedd about Drill Boy." Deckerd said. Regina gave a sad look. "If his behavior dosen't change we'll hvae to remove his memory." she said. Yuuta stood up. "That will break the buil team's hearts!" Yuuta yelled. "That's their brother!" Duke stayed quiet. Drill Boy was upset, they couldn't have an upset member on the field that would ruin everything. Everyone would be worried about, him. Deckerd started clicking the pen again. Regina and Yuuta took their argument somewhere else. Duke was left alone with the clicking noise. "Deckerd!" he yelled. The blue mech stopped he did his paperwork. He found a letter at the bottom. "What's this?" he said out loud. Then remember, Shadowmaru gave him this letter, he forgot to read it. He unfolded the letter. "So, what dose it say?" Duke asked. Deckerd started clicking his pen again. "Someone gotta crush on me." Deckerd answered. Duke growled. "Deckerd, I swear I will break that pen." he grumbled. Deckerd laughed a bit and put down the pen. "So, who is it?" Duke asked with a bit of worry in his voice. Deckerd heard it. He frowned. "Dosen't say." he said. The white mech looked down. "Who do you think it is?" he asked. Deckerd shrugged. He had a pretty good idea who it was, but he liked Duke.

Drill Boy sighed. He walked down the halls with his brothers. "Drill Boy, you have to tell Deckerd." McCrane said. Power joe playfully punched him. "Yeah, just like when McCrane told Gunmax he liked him." Power Joe said, he got punched by McCrane. Drill Boy looked up at his older brother. "Gunmax?" he asked. McCrane growled at Power Joe. "Yup, who knew, McCrane could be so horny." Power laughed. The crane pointed his shotgun at Power Joe. "Not another word." McCrane growled. Drill Boy crossed his arms. "Tell me the story." he begged. McCrane grumbled slightly. "Alright, Alright..." he mumbled. "I'll tell." Drill Boy smiled brightly.

Seven months ago

McCrane always thought Gunmax had potential. Since they meet, sure the others thought of him as a good for nothing jerk. Two months later, McCrane gain feelings for the biker, Seia told him it was alright to have desires. His desire right now was to claim Gunmax as his. His brothers never knew this. Drill Boy was a loud mouth says things without thinking, he might spill the scerct, so he only told Power Joe and Dumpson. Power Joe already had a boyfriend. Shadowmaru. Dumpson had a human girlfriend. Everyone found that weird, but not McCrane. Seia once was his desire, but now. McCrane kicked the wall. He was confused. Gunmax snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Yo, Mc, Power Joe said you needed to tell me something." he biker said. McCrane grumbled slightly. Gunmax optics were hiden behind his visor. McCrane wanted to see them. It was now or never. "I...I do. You see." McCrane lost his voice. Gunmax grumbled slightly, he yanked the mech down. McCrane yelped as he kissed his lips. McCrane blushed brlightly. "McCrane, it only takes three words **baby**."Gunmax said. McCrane smiled and rubbed Gunmax's cheek. "I love you." the crane mumbled before kissing his new boyfriend.

Now

"That explains a lot." Drill Boy said, before punching his brother. "How come he didn't tell me?" McCrane shrugged. Power Joe smirked. "You yah, all you need to do is be strong and say, Hey, Deckerd, I love you." Power Joe said. Drill Boy smiled slightly. "Is that what you did?" Drill Boy asked. Dumpson laughed. "No he tackled Shadowmaru to the wall." Dumpson chuckled. Power Joe growled. Drill Boy looked at McCrane. "Seia knows right?" Drill Boy asked. McCrane shook his helm. "Nope." he said. "That's why I didn't tell you, loud mouth." Drill Boy shrugged. "I think, I'm ready." the young mech smiled. "Good!" Power Joe warpped his arm and his neck before pulling close to him punching his helm playfully. "It's about time too." Drill Boy struggle to get away. "Power Joe, stop it!" he cried. Shadowmaru jumped down from the roof laughing. The brothers teased their each other.

I'm almost done with this story. Maybe three or two more chapters to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 7: Battle**

Drill Boy played with his soccer ball, he bounced it on his knee. Gunmax grumbled slightly. The kid said he would tell Deckerd, but when would he tell. Drill Boy smiled brightly, he sure seemed happy. He looked at the time. "I gotta go." he said. Shadowmaru looked up. "Go where?" the ninja asked. Drill Boy shrugged. He ran out of the room, Gunmax had pretty good idea where he was going. "Well, it was about time the little aft got moving." Gunmax snapped. "I was getting tired of waiting for the little brat to make a move." Power Joe pushed McCrane slightly. "Seriously what do you see in him?" Power Joe asked

"I heard that!"

Meanwhile, Drill Boy told Deckerd to met him in the field, where he liked to play soccer, but Deckerd wasn't the only one there. Duke!? Duke must of followed Deckerd. "Deckerd, I must talk to you." Duke yanked the blue mech's arm. Drill Boy hissed but stayed hidden. "Duke, not now, I promised Drill Boy I would talk to him." Deckerd said and pulled his arm away. Drill Boy sighed slightly, he made his way Deckerd. "Deckerd, who sent you the letter?" Duke asked. Drill Boy was told about the letter thing, Gunmax said he didn't read it. Did Duke? Deckerd frowned slightly. "Drill Boy, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. The young mech rubbed his arm. "Deckerd...there's something I wanted to tell for a while." Drill Boy said. Duke AI worked fast, Drill Boy sent him the letter. Deckerd also knew that, but he knew Duke also liked him. He liked Duke, but Drill Boy was slightly more charming. Deckerd nodded slightly to the orange mech. "Deckerd...I...I love...you" Drill Boy said nervously. Duke hissed Drill Boy shot a look. "Back off, Drill Brat." Duke growled. Deckerd shot a look at Duke. Drill Boy growled angrly. "It is Drill BOY! Drill Boy!" he shouted. The knight hissed at the young mech. "Like I care, I said back off!" Deckerd knew one thing Duke didn't, don't piss off the Build Team. "No." Drill Boy said coldly. "I liked him before you even made, so he's mine!" Duke pulled out his sword. "D-Duke!?" Deckerd shouted he stood in front of team both, Drill Boy was already reaching for his soccer ball. "That's enough! You both knock it off!" Deckerd shot glares at them both. Drill Boy put his servo down, Duke put away his sword. "I don't who I'll choose yet, so you two better not fight." Deckerd said firmly. The two nodded. Drill Boy transformed and flew off.

Deckerd held Drill Boy's letter, he sighed. Duke or Drill Boy. He heard his badge ringing, Yuuta. He forgot Yuuta was back. He left his room. He had choose soon. he slept the night away. The next morning, Gunmax was acting crazy on his bike, McCrane stopped him and kissed his helm. Deckerd smiled softly. Gunmax and McCrane were always happy together, despite their differences. Deckerd walked off. Drill Boy or Duke. He thought for a long time. His team was falling apart. Drill Boy and Duke got into another fight. Deckerd wasn't there to stop them. "SHOOT!" Everyone in the base heard the soccer player shout. "Drill Boy!" his brother raced down the halls. Regina followed them. Shadowmaru got there first, he peeked in, Duke was fighting Drill Boy. He zoomed in between them. Duke was badly hurt. Drill Boy waist was sparking. Regina walked in to see this. "What happened here?" she asked. Deckerd growled lowly. Duke had a little grin on his face. Duke was teasing him to get angry, so he would fight him. Deckerd helped Duke to his feet. "Drill Boy, I told you no fighting." Deckerd barked. Drill Boy took a step back. "B-but, Duke...he said that.." Drill Boy tried his best to stay calm. Regina crossed her arms. "If your going to get mad about a small thing, it's best we remove your memory." she said. Drill Boy wanted to cry. His brother yelled in protest. Gunmax and Shadowmaru backed off. If there's one rule everyone must follow is do not piss off the build team. Drill Boy had enough time to run off. He didn't want his memory remove. He'd forget everything...even Deckerd.

Okay, I was running out of ideas. Next chapter will be rated M, don't like please stop reading. Working on the chapter right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 8: No more memory**

 **This chapter is rated T for a reson. There is a hint of GunmaxXMcCrane, Power JoeXShadowmaru**

Deckerd and the others couldn't find Drill Boy, Regina said not to worry. Drill Boy would get hungry and come back...hopefully. The Build Team were worried for their brother, Regina alrady said she would remove his memory, Deckerd was to upset to care, Gunmax and Shadowmaru thought they needed to cool off. Gunmax was on his bike, McCrane was taking a walk. "Yo, McCrane." the biker called. McCrane grumbled slightly. "Not now Gunmax." the crane said. Gunmax zoomed in front of the mech. "McCrane, he'll come back." Gunmax stroked the mech's frame. McCrane grumbled. "I'm worried about Drill Boy, what if he dosen't come back, what if-" Gunmax put a finger on his lip. "No more "what ifs", he'll come back." the biker smirked. McCrane smiled gently. Gunmax snapped his fingers and pointed to the back seat on his bike. The crane sighed and climbed on, he warpped his arms around his waist. The biker grinned and zoomed off.

Shadowmaru was also trying to calm down his mate. Power Joe was punching the wall. "It's all Duke's fault! He made Drill Boy mad so Drill Boy could fight him!" Power Joe shouted before kicking the wall. Shadowmaru sighed heavily, he lost count of all the dents in the wall. "He's gonna take Deckerd for himself!" Power Joe yelled. Shadowmaru grabbed his fist. "Hey, hey, Power Joe, calm down." Shadowmaru kissed his cheek. "Deckerd hasn't choosen yet." Power Joe growled. "I'll destory Duke if he takes Deckerd away from Drill Boy!" Shadowmaru backed away when Power Joe gave a deadly kick to the wall. This was gonna be hard.

Deckerd sat on his berth, he knew why Drill Boy didn't want to come back. Duke was sitting behind him. "Deckerd..." Duke rubbed his arm. The blue cop moved his arm away from the mech. "Deckerd, please..." Duke nuzzled his back. Deckerd pushed him off. "Stop it, Duke." the blue cop snapped. The white mech frowned slightly, he moved forward a bit, he nipped Deckerd's neck. Deckerd growled in warning. Duke groaned. He wanted Deckerd so bad. Duke gripped his chin. "Deckerd, I love you, I want you." Duke said. The white kissed his neck, he got pushed by Deckerd. "Stop it!" Deckerd yelled. "I said stop! I haven't choosen either of you, so stop." Duke growled. "You loved Drill Boy don't you?" Duke snapped. Deckerd growled. "I don't know." Deckerd grumbled. Duke walked out.

Drill Boy finally came back, and his brothers hugged him. Regina broke up the moment. "He's memory is being removed." Regina said. His brothers growled, but Duke stopped them from hurting Regina. Drill Boy sighed sadly. Deckerd watched Drill Boy be pushed into the repair room. Drill Boy looked like he was gonna cry. Drill Boy gave his brothers a last hug. Deckerd covered his face. Drill Boy's memory was being removed, he swiped his optics. He hadn't been this sad since Fay's death. Deckerd frowned, he couldn't watch.

Drill Boy walked out of the repair room, his brothers looked like they were going to kill someone. "Drill Boy?" Yuuta called. The orange mech looked down. "You must be Yuuta, I am Drill Boy new member of the Build Team." Deckerd walked off, he felt guilty. Drill Boy had lost his memory. Duke came from behind him and kissed his neck. Deckerd could care less...Drill Boy didn't even remember his feelings for him anymore. The blue mech sighed, was he falling for Drill Boy, or was just feeling guilty?

 **I'm getting more and more ideas for this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 9: Try to rememeber**

 **More Drill BoyXDeckerd and DeckerdXDuke.**

Deckerd walked back and fourth, Duke had been flirting him since Drill Boy got his memory got removed. Deckerd didn't know if he was falling for Drill Boy or just feeling guilty. Duke was stand behind him warpping his arm around his chest. Deckerd didn't care, he didn't see the point, Drill Boy forgot his feelings for him anyway. Duke nuzzled his helm, Deckerd sighed. Drill Boy was acting like himself, he just forgot everything. McCrane sighed heavily, it wasn't the same. Gunmax polished his gun, as Drill Boy kicked his soccer ball, it bounced off the wall. Power Joe stared at Duke who was flirting with Deckerd, Deckerd wasn't really paying attention. Drill Boy stopped what he was doing. "They look nice together." Drill Boy said cheerfully. Shadowmaru shrugged. "You could say that." Shadowmaru said. The young mech rubbed his helm. "You guys seem sad." Drill Boy said. McCrane pulled his younger brother into his lap. "We aren't sad." the crane said. Drill Boy smiled and relaxed. Deckerd sighed, Duke was stroking his frame, Duke knew he had already won or did he?

Deckerd was walking down the halls, he saw Drill Boy standing on his servos. "Drill Boy, what are you doing?" the blue mech asked. Drill Boy giggled. "I don't know, but it's fun. " the young mech answered, he flipped back on his feet. Deckerd smiled slightly, he still didn't know if he was falling for Drill Boy or...feeling guitly. Deckerd sighed he thought for a long time...he did love the mech, he then tackled Drill Boy to the wall. "D-Deckerd?!" Drill Boy yelped. The blue mech shushed him. Drill Boy struggled slightly. Deckerd smiled gently. He leaded forward and kissed the orange mech. Drill Boy gasped, he was held into place. Deckerd pulled back. "B-b-b-but, your with Duke." Drill Boy said. Deckerd shrugged. "He don't have to know about this, okay." Deckerd said, he moved to his audio and whispered. "So, don't tell anyone, got it?" Drill Boy nodded. "I won't tell anyone." the young mech was released. "Good." Deckerd said before kissing Drill Boy's cheek.

Deckerd drove Yuuta home. "Yuuta, can I go back to base...with the others." Deckerd asked. Yuuta nodded. "Go ahead, just be back to pick me up." the boy said before running off. Deckerd smiled. "Thank you..Yuuta." Deckerd made it back to base, he found everyone in the Decker room, talking. He walked in, Duke was being a flirt with him. Drill Boy tried not to make eye contact. Everyone went to bed, Deckerd allowed Duke to sleep with him. "Do you love Drill Boy?" Duke asked, stroking Deckerd's chest. Deckerd shrugged. "Maybe..." he said. "I can't choose..." Duke crawled on top of him. "Maybe I can help." the mech said. Deckerd knew what he wanted. "Duke..." Deckerd whispered.

Drill Boy was out playing soccer, Deckerd watched him. Drill Boy got tired, he sat under a tree, he allowed his cooling fans to kick in. Deckerd sat next to him. Drill Boy got nervous. "D-Deckerd...I don't think..." Drill Boy got cut off by Deckerd kissing him. "Like I said, he don't have to know, this can be our little sceret." Deckerd said. Drill Boy jumped a little. "But...but..." Drill Boy started, but Deckerd nipped his neck. "Drill Boy...please just try to remember.." Deckerd purred. Drill Boy looked confused. "Try to remember what?" Drill Boy asked. Deckerd whispered in his audio. "Everything.."

Next, chapter will have some interface...promise


	10. Chapter 10

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 10: Memory returned**

 **There's interface in this chapter don't like stop reading.**

Drill Boy pulled by Deckerd down the halls. Drill Boy didn't even try to struggle. "D-Deckerd?" the young mech asked. "What are you up to?" Deckerd pushed him into the repair room. He locked all the doors and made sure no one was there. "Deckerd?" Drill Boy asked again. Deckerd put a dinger on his lips. "Shhh, I'm going to give you back your memory." Deckerd shushed him. Drill Boy was gonna speak but Deckerd kissed him and pushed him into place. Deckerd typed a few codes in. Drill Boy was shut down during the download. "Your gonna thank me later." Deckerd purred, he left the room.

"You did what!?" Regina yelled. McCrane smiled brightly. "Thank you, Deckerd." he said. Deckerd nodded. Duke crossed his arms. The battle for Deckerd would start, yet again. The knight left the room. Deckerd followed him, like he was a lost puppy. "Duke." he called. The white mech stopped in his tracks. "What?" he snapped. Deckerd turned him around, and stole a kiss from him. Duke yelped slightly, as the mech pushed him. Deckerd pushed Duke into his room.

Duke and Deckerd had a wrestle who was gonna be on top. Duke won only becuase Deckerd got tired of the whole thing. Duke kissed his neck and opened his spikeplate. Deckerd purred, and stroked the golden wings on his helm. "Deckerd, open up." Duke said, it sounded like a whine. Deckerd opened his valve, he pulled Duke closer to him. Duke grinned widely, he nipped his neck and slid his spike in his valve. Deckerd moaned and gripped onto him. Duke started thrusting, hard. Deckerd shut his optics and enjoyed the pleasure. "Duke!" Deckerd moaned. Duke chuckled as he went harder. Deckerd moaned over and over. Deckerd kissed his neck, moaning in his neck. Deckerd and Duke overloads hit. Duke laid on top of Deckerd, panting. Their cooling fans were kicking in. Deckerd stroked Duke's back. "Duke...that was prefect." Deckerd moaned. The knight grinned. "I know." the white mech purred.

Deckerd went to check on Drill Boy. Drill Boy wasn't there, he checked everywhere. Drill Boy sneaked behind him. "Deckerd...you kiss me." Drill Boy purred. Deckerd smirked. "Drill Boy...I have a better idea." Deckerd pinned Drill Boy in the wall. Drill Boy gasped. "D-Deckerd?" Drill Boy said. Deckerd kissed his neck. "You gave me back my memory...why?" Drill Boy asked. Deckerd kissed Drill Boy. Deckerd rubbed his valve. Drill Boy lifted his leg on Deckerd's hip. The blue mech grinned. "Becuase, I love you." Deckerd purred. Drill Boy blushed. Deckerd opened his spikeplate. Drill Boy reached down and rubbed his spike. Deckerd moaned. "Oh, yes, Drill Boy." Deckerd purred. Drill Boy opened his valve. "Please, I want you." Drill Boy begged. Deckerd slid his spike in his valve making the young mech whimper. "Dose it hurt Drill Boy?" Deckerd asked. Drill Boy shook his helm, he gripped onto the wall behind him. Deckerd nodded. "Good." the mech smirked, before thrusting slowly into the other mech. Drill Boy moaned and gripped onto him. "D-D-Deckerd!" the soccer player screamed. The cop licked his audio and whispered. "Quiet, Drill Boy." The orange mech gripped harder onto him. "B-but, it feels sooo good." Drill Boy whined. Deckerd nodded, went faster. Drill Boy gasped and slapped his servo over his mouth. Deckerd hid his silly grin, he loved seeing Drill Boy liked this. Drill Boy was trying his hardest not to scream, Deckerd could feel Drill Boy's overload and his own. The orange mech gasped as Deckerd overloaded inside him. Deckerd pulled out, he allowed Drill Boy to use him as support. "Deckerd..." the young mech breathed. Deckerd shut at his spikeplate, and lifted Drill Boy up. Drill Boy warpped his arms around his neck. "Deckerd...thank you."

"Your welcome, Drill Boy."

What...have...I...Done?


	11. Chapter 11

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 11: You can't have it both ways**

 **There's a hint of McCraneXGunmax Rated T**

It has been weeks since Drill Boy got his memory back. Deckerd, however, he couldn't choose between, Duke and Drill Boy. He took turns sleeping and interfacing with them, without them knowing it and with without anyone else knowing it. McCrane, Power Joe, or anyone else knew Deckerd was even interfacing with them both. Deckerd loved them, but he couldn't choose, he wanted them both. During one of McCrane and Gunmax's midnight interface sessions. McCrane heard something. "Did you heard that?" McCrane asked, he looked up from Gunmax's neck. Gunmax pulled him back down. "I think your hearing things." Gunmax purred. McCrane sat up, he looked at the door. "No, listen..." McCrane said. Gunmax sighed, but listened. They heard moaning, soft moaning. Gunmax tilted his helm. "I know that's not Power Joe.." the biker said. McCrane nodded. "Or Shadowmaru." the crane added. The bigger mech moved off the berth. "Where are you going?" Gunmax snapped. "I'm going to see who that is." the older mech answered. He left the room, Gunmax grumbled but chased after him. McCrane stopped and hid by a wall. Gunmax went behind him. "It's coming from Duke's room.." McCrane whispered. Gunmax growled. "Don't tell me...Deckerd is in there with him." Gunmax snapped. The crane nuzzled his boyfriend. "Who else would be in there?" McCrane asked. Gunmax growled and rolled his servos into a fists. McCrane gripped onto his wrist. Deckerd walked slightly limbing. McCrane and Gunmax stayed hidden, McCrane was thinking he was gonna leave the base instead he was walking to Drill Boy's room?! Gunmax pushed his boyfriend gently. "Come on, let's go." the biker growled. McCrane followed Deckerd. Deckerd walked into Drill Boy's room. "Ah, Drill Boy." Deckerd greeted. McCrane didn't get it. Deckerd was clearly interfacing with Duke...why was he going to Drill Boy. Gunmax cracked open the open. "Gunmax." McCrane whispered lowly. Gunmax looked through the crack, only to see Deckerd on top of Drill Boy nipping and kissing his neck. Drill Boy wrapped his legs around his waist. "Deckerd, please stop teasing." Drill Boy breathed. Deckerd laughed quietly. "I just got here Drill Boy." the blue mech laughed. Gunmax shut the door. "Deckerd...seems to be lying to Drill Boy and Duke..." the biker growled. McCrane warpped his arm around him. "And...us." he added.

Deckerd went on for a few more nights before McCrane and Gunmax stopped him one night. "Deckerd!" McCrane shouted. Deckerd stopped in his tracks. "McCrane...Gunmax..." the blue mech said. Gunmax crossed his arms. "I never thought...Deckerd could be sick." Gunmax tried to tackle Deckerd to the ground, but McCrane stopped him. Deckerd lower his helm hiding his grin. "I've should of known that you two would figure out first." Deckerd said. McCrane growled. "Just wait, l I tell Drill Boy!" the crane yelled. Deckerd pulled out his hand gun. "You will tell Drill Boy nothing." Deckerd snapped. Gunmax pushed McCrane off him. "It's better than him finding out." the biker yelled. Deckerd shrugged. "If he finds out, so what, it's not like Duke will believe him." the cop said. McCrane crossed his arms. "Deckerd, either you tell them or I will." McCrane said, gripping onto Deckerd's gun and pushing it down. "You can't have it both ways, Deckerd, it's either Duke or Drill Boy." Gunmax snapped. Deckerd pushed aside. "Get out of my way." Deckerd growled. He walked off but not without a warning. "Deckerd...you have three days, or we will tell." McCrane said, as calm as ever. Deckerd started to Duke's room. He sighed.

No one noticed Drill Boy in the shadows with a stuipd grin on his face.

 **Seriously what have I done... What will happen next? That's for me to know and you to find out**


	12. Chapter 12

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 12: Getting along**

 **I'm having fun with story. There's Drill BoyXDuke in this chapter**

"You're sure about this?" Duke asked. Drill Boy had told Duke what happened that night, Duke crossed his arms as Drill Boy nodded. "Look, we both want Deckerd, so, I have an idea." Drill Boy crawled on Duke. Duke was tired, Deckerd loved getting his valve pounded, he would of pushed the mech off him. "You and pretend not to know, we both get Deckerd to ourselves for three days." Drill Boy said, Duke covered his mouth. "You want to share him?" Duke asked. "I don't think so." Drill Boy growled and pulled the mech's servo away. Drill Boy traced the symbol on his helm. "Do you want Deckerd or not?" Drill Boy asked. Duke knew what he was doing, but he loved it. Duke sighed. "Sharing Deckerd...not what I had in mind." Duke said. Drill Boy grumbled. "Fine, then I can tell Deckerd now and we both can so bye, bye to the midnight interfaces." Drill Boy said, he was about to leave when Duke grabbed his arm. "Fine, fine, but..don't you think we should practice getting along?" Duke grinned. Drill Boy looked confused. "W-w-what do you mean?" Drill Boy asked. Duke rubbed his panel. "Deckerd can, so why can't we." Duke smirked. The orange mech felt his plating getting hot. Duke smirked again. "Sooo?" he purred. Drill Boy wasn't moving his servo away, Duke took that as a yes. "So, what do you do to please Deckerd?" Duke asked. Drill Boy shrugged. "I just...let him use his spike on me." Drill Boy answered. The white mech rubbed his spikeplate. "So, you've never used your spike?" Duke asked again. Drill Boy shook his helm frowning. Duke kissed his neck. "Open up, I wanna see it?" Duke purred. Drill Boy blushed and looked away. Duke tickled his wires, Drill Boy opened his spikeplate, showing his his orange spike. Duke stroked his spike. Drill Boy moaned loudly. Duke kissed his neck, and stroked harder. Duke went on all fours in front of him and sucked the tip of Drill Boy's spike. Drill Boy moaned, he rubbed Duke's helm in approval. The white mech took his whole spike in his mouth. Drill Boy warpped legs around his shoulders. Duke licked his spike. Drill Boy moaned and bucked his hips. Duke sucked harder as Drill Boy thrusted into his mouth. Duke smirked, he made the young mech overload. Drill Boy panted heavily. Duke warpped his arms around Drill Boy.

 **This chapter was sort sorry**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Don't make McCrane angry**

 **There's DeckerdXDrill Boy, DeckerdXDuke, GunmaxXMcCrane. and a hinf of Power JoeXShadowmaru, and Drill BoyXDuke**

McCrane told Power Joe and the others. Deckerd had to choose between Drill Boy and Duke in three days, or at least tell them he's been interfacing with them both. Power Joe growled and punched the wall. Shadowmaru hugged him, Power Joe wanted to pound some sense into Deckerd. McCrane loaded his shot gun, Gunmax knew this was not a good sign. McCrane was angry and he was loading a shot gun, if McCrane angry and loading or firing a shot gun the only person to get near him is Gunmax or his brothers, if you do prepare to get blasted to the repair room. Gunmax warpped his arms around his angry boyfriend. McCrane nuzzled him. Gunmax nibbled the hooks on the side of his helm. Dumpson did his paperwork trying ignore the love birds around him. Deckerd walked in, he was tackled to the wall by Power Joe. "Start talking, when are you gonna tell Duke and Drill Boy." Power Joe snapped. Deckerd shrugged. "When I want to." the blue mech answered. Power Joe pushed him to the ground, Shadowmaru pushed him back. "Hey, hey." Shadowmaru said. Power Joe growled. "You better tell them!" he yelled. Deckerd smirked. "You mean like McCrane should tell Seia about Gunmax." Deckerd snickered and looked up at McCrane. The crane stood up. "That's different!" McCrane shouted. Deckerd struggled to stand. "Or is it, McCrane?" Deckerd smirked. "I have work to do." The blue mech walked to his desk, McCrabe clutched his fists. He still hasn't told Seia. He hated when people bring it up.

Drill Boy was playing soccer, he never had anyone to play with him, but it was still fun. Duke was reading under tree. Drill Boy kicked the ball, it almost hit Duke's helm. "Watch it!" the white yelled. Drill Boy walked over and grabbed his ball. "Sorry, didn't mean to." he chuckled. Duke hit his aft, making the mech yelp. "Don't do that!" Drill Boy ordered. Duke shrugged, hiding his smirked. Drill Boy growled and kicked the ball into a net. Duke and Drill Boy agreed they would "try" to get along. Duke wasn't finding it easy, it's only been three hours. Two hours later, Drill Boy sat by Duke, he was panting hard. Duke could hear his cooling fans kicked in high gear. He young mech moved closer to him. Duke growled slightly. Drill Boy glared at him. "What?" Drill Boy snapped. Duke pushed him away. "We should gte back to base." Duke said. The drill tank nodded and flew off. Duke shrugged and walked to base.

Drill Boy was the first one back, he smirked, Duke wasn't back yet. He found his brothers talking it looked like they were upset. Gunmax and Shadowmaru were in a corner watching. Drill Boy went to join them. When Duke arrived, he went to find Deckerd, but not with out Drill Boy noticing him. Duke was followed by Drill Boy. "Drill Boy, what do you want?" Duke snapped. It was the afternoon, at midnight, okay it was 2:30 in the morning, that Drill Boy told him, a few hours later, he talked him into watching him play soccer, so what could he want now? "Drill Boy, what do you want?" Duke snapped, he was getting very annoyed with the little brat. Drill Boy gripped onto Duke's shoulders. "Hey, I let you suck my spike, so knock it off." Drill Boy snapped back. Duke growled, he pushed the mech away from him. "So what, you don't own me." the white mech grunted. Drill Boy grumbled. "Let me remind you, this was your idea." Drill Boy said rubbing his shoulders. Duke growled lowly. "Get. Away." he snapped, the young mech backed away. Duke poked Drill Boy's chest. "Tell you what, meet me in my room in two hours and we'll have some fun." Duke promised. Drill Boy grinned.

Deckerd was sitting at his desk, he clicked his pen on the desk, Duke walked in and sat in his lap. Deckerd smirked slightly. "Duke, you big flirt." Deckerd snickered. Duke kissed his helm. The blue mech tickled his wires, making the other mech moan. Duke kissed him. Deckerd smirked evily. Deckerd pinned Duke down.

McCrane was is a bad mood, Gunmax lost count of bullets in the wall. McCrane loaded his gun again, he was sitting their berth. After, Drill Boy, found out about them being an "item" Gunmax moved into McCrane's room. Drill Boy was peeking through the door. He knew why everyone was upset and he kinda felt bad. It won't hurt to tell his big brother would it? Drill Boy walked in. He climb on the berth and laid next to his brother. McCrane sighed and held him close. Drill Boy was having second thoughts, maybe all his brother needed was a hug. Drill Boy fell asleep in his brother's arms. McCrane heard his badge ring two hours later, his brother was still asleep. McCrane opened it, but kept the audio and camera off. It was Duke. "Drill Boy, your late! I told you in two hours now get your aft in here." McCrane closed the badge. "Late...for what?" Gunmax asked. McCrane looked at his younger brother. "I don't know." the crane said.

About an hour later, Drill Boy woke up. His optics flashed on. McCrane was staring at him. "Duke called you." he said. Drill Boy smiled nervously. "H-he did?" the young said. McCrane held his badge. "That's pretty odd, he said you were late for something." McCrane said. Drill Boy reached for his badge. "O-oh...if you don't mind I'll take that back." Drill Boy said, McCrane stopped him from grabbing the badge. Gunmax crossed his arms. "What was he talking about?" the biker asked. Drill Boy stayed slient. McCrane glared at him. "W...we...we...uh...were training..." Drill Boy said. McCrane gripped his shoulder. "Don't lie! Your not leaving ,my sight until you tell me." the older brother snapped. Gunmax rolled his optics. Drill Boy looked down. Something happen today...something bad happened today to upset McCrane

Good bye for now


	14. Chapter 14

**He's my crush**

 **Chapter 14: I won**

 **DukeXDeckerd, McCraneXGunmax, Drill BoyXDeckerd**

Drill Boy wasn't allowed to leave McCrane's side until he told him what Duke and him were doing. Drill Boy was stuck in McCrane's room while the two lovers maded out. Gunmax moaned as McCrane tickled his wires. Drill Boy threw a pillow on McCrane. "I'm right here!" the young mech growled. McCrane grumbled. "Sorry..." the older brother mumbled. "Are you going to tell me?" Drill Boy looked away. McCrane mumbled something. Drill Boy sighed. McCrane laid back and looked at his brother, he warpped his arms around his brother. McCrane couldn't lie to his brother, he needed to tell him. "Drill Boy, I need to tell you something." the older said. Gunmax shook his helm. McCrane hugged his younger brother. Drill Boy hugged him back, he hid his face in McCrane shoulder. "You don't need to...I already know..." the younger said. McCrane frowned. Drill Boy hugged his brother harder. "Duke, wanted to interface with me...it was his idea." Drill Boy said. McCrane stroked his back. "Do you want to interface with him?" McCrane asked. The orange mech shook his helm. "It feels good but I love Deckerd...I thought the only way to have Deckerd was to share him with Duke " the mech said. McCrane growled.

Drill Boy had a good talk with Gunmax and McCrane. He walked down the halls, he needed to find Duke. Drill Boy found Duke, Duke was talking with Deckerd. Drill Boy waited for Duke to leave, Duke saw him. The white mech stopped him from going it. "What are you doing?" the older mech snapped. Drill Boy growled. "I'm gonna tell Deckerd something, since we both don't wanna share him." Drill Boy snapped back. "Now out of my way. Oh and by the way, McCrane says to kept your servos off me or the last thing you'll see is his gun to your face." Duke poked him. "What are you talking about? You liked it." Duke said. Drill Boy pushed him. "I'm done with lies, I never liked you, and you aren't taking Deckerd away from me." Drill Boy growled.

"Since you guys are talking about me."

Both mech looked behind them. Deckerd was standing there with his arms crossed. "What's this about." Deckerd asked. Duke stayed quiet. Drill Boy sighed. "I can't lie to you...we know what you've been hiding from us." Drill Boy explained. The blue mech rubbed his face. "I'm sorry I cou-" Drill Boy covered his mouth. "Deckerd, I've loved you for so long and I almost gave up...when Duke came, I thought the only way to be with you is to share him with you...and I don't want that." Drill Boy said. "It's me or him...and I want to know now." Duke crossed his arms. Deckerd was slient for a long time, he was about to leave but Drill Boy gripped his arm. "It's me or Duke, tell me now." the young mech ordered. Deckerd looked down. Duke growled lowly. Deckerd looked at both Drill Boy and Duke. He couldn't choose...or he just wouldn't choose. Deckerd looked down, he was stronger than Drill Boy but he didn't want to hurt him. He looked up into Drill Boy's optics then at Duke. He sighed and rubbed his helm. Who to choose...who to choose...Deckerd sighed. He thought long and hard. Drill Boy and him would sometimes argue...Duke and him mostly saw optic to optic. They never fought, the only times they did fight was when...Drill Boy was mention. Deckerd pulled his arm away. Drill Boy suddenly got scared. "Drill Boy...I'm sorry..." Deckerd said. Drill Boy looked away, he tried to hide his tears. "I should have know.." he whispered. Deckerd frowned, he thought for a long time again. He thought of Gunmax and McCrane, Power and Shadowmaru. They were different mechs...yet they got along. He smiled gently, gripping onto Drill Boy's chin. "That I didn't choose you sooner." Deckerd planted a kiss on his lips. Duke walked off. Drill Boy kissed back, he warpped his arms around his neck.

That night, Drill Boy had Deckerd all to himself. Drill Boy felt like the happest robot on Earth. Deckerd kissed his boyfriend's helm. "I love you, Drill Boy." he whispered. Drill Boy didn't answer, he was already sleeping in Deckerd's strong arms. Finally, Drill Boy had Deckerd all to himself. He wasn't his crush anymore, he was his boyfriend.

This is the end of the story, don't worry, there will be a Sequel.


End file.
